1. Field of the Invention
The invention, in general, relates to a cooking surface for installation into the working surface of a kitchen console or the like and, more particularly, to a cooking surface of a substantially box-like structure provided with an upper surface for receiving a cooking utensil, a lower surface for sealing the cooking surface in its installed state in a downward direction, a frame structure for circumferentially sealing the cooking surface, a heating device associated with the cooking surface and means for controlling the heating device.
2. The Prior Art
Such cooking surfaces are well known and are readily available from various sources. The known cooking surfaces are usually of box-like construction and include an upper component upon which a cooking utensil may be placed and lower and lateral components which in the installed state of the cooking surface shield it in downward and lateral directions. Such cooking surfaces are also provided with a source of heat, usually and electric coil and sometimes gas jets as well as with controls for varying the temperature of the cooking surface. In order to reduce the thermal load on the components mounted in the interior of the cooking field, such as, for instance, electrical controls, some of the known cooking fields are provided with a cooling fan. In other cooking surfaces the space between their upper and lower components is kept as large as possible. Moreover, when installed in a console the known cooking surfaces require means, usually made of wood, positioned below their lower components for preventing direct contact with the cooking surface and for protection of the console from the emitted heat.